herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rinaldo (Happy Feet)
Rinaldo is a supporting character in Happy Feet and a minor character in Happy Feet Two. He is a male adélie penguin who is a member of the Amigos. He is voiced by Jeffrey Garcia. Biography Happy Feet Rinaldo is first seen with his four best friends, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo and Raul, when they met Mumble when the latter was being chased by a leopard seal. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul, along with Mumble, taunted the leopard seal until he gave up and flopped away. Rinaldo, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo and Raul took interest at Mumble's tap dance, which made them to immediately take a liking towards Mumble. Then, they decide to invite Mumble to meet their home, Adélie-Land. Everyone was singing and dancing, and they use some of their newly learned tap dancing to impress some female penguins, to no avail. Mumble notices that some of the penguins was carrying around rocks. Mumble mistakenly assumed that the male penguin was going to eat it, until Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul told him it was a lovestone, for getting a mate. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are walking and dancing when the piece of ice Mumble was dancing on breaks, and he falls down a steep mountain. Nestor note that Mumble is "so accidentally cool" and the five jump after him. After sliding down the icy mountain, Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul fall into the ocean, where a piece of ice breaks and releases a bull-dozer, which intrigues Mumble. Ramón advise him to talk to Lovelace, a "wise and all-knowing" rockhopper penguin. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul then takes Mumble to meet Lovelace, then Mumble could have his answers. Lovelace has a plastic rings from a six-pack-soda-can around his neck (which was said to be his "sacred talisman"), which he claims the mystic beings gave to him. After asking many questions, and not having answered, Lovelace decides to stop answering questions for the day. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head to Emperor-Land where it is mating season. Mumble tries to impress Gloria, but he knows he can't sing, so Ramón hides behind Mumble and sings to Gloria. She doesn't fall for it and at first, rejects him, but when he dances to her heartsong, she ends up falling in love with him, and many other penguins (including Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul) dance with them. Unfortunately, Noah, the leader of the emperor penguins, see their antics and banishes Mumble for not changing his ways. Mumble accepts, but threats to return after he discover why the fishes were disappearing. Not wanting Mumble to be alone, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul decides to go with him on his journey. They returns to Lovelace to find out information about the fish shortage and wants to speak to the aliens. After finding Lovelace, they discovers that Lovelace is chooking because the thing around his neck is too tight. Lovelace confess that it was never given by the mystic beings (nor anyone else either) and that it actually caught around his neck while he was swimming. Mumble asks Lovelace to take them to the Forbiden Shore (where Lovelace found his "talisman"), and then they could find the aliens to discover what happened to the fishes and how to take the thing out of Lovelace's neck. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul soon begins their journey. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul later discovers that Gloria had followed them, as she wanted to go with Mumble. However, Mumble did not wanted Gloria to go with him on his journey, as he knew it could be dangerous, and Gloria could die. In order to protect her, Mumble jokingly insults her singing voice into driving her away, and then she leaves to home. They also meet a land of elephant seals along their, who warn them of the "aliens annihilators" (which was actually a boat or a ship the humans used to go fishing). The next day, Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul arrive at the Forbiden Shore. There they are attacked by two orcas, but they all manages to escape. After the attack, they found fishing ships come to the Forbiden Shore and the penguins watch them plunder fish. Mumble follows the ship leaving the others behind. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head back to Emperor Land to warn Norma Jean that Mumble is okay, and tells her about his heroic acts. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are later seen again when Mumble backs to Emperor Land. Mumble convinces all the penguins to dance for the humans so the humans will give their fishes back. They starts training (except Noah and the Elders), when the humans arrives in a helicopter. Soon all the penguins (even Noah and the Elders) dance for the humans, who take footage of them and the United Nations decide to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, all is will. Mumble gets married with Gloria and becomes a hero. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and even Lovelace dances with the emperor penguins. Happy Feet Two Rinaldo is first seen with Nestor, Lombardo and Raul when Ramón arrives at the Adélie-Land with Erik and his two best friends, Atticus and Boadicea. After Ramón presents them to the Amigos, they all go watch Lovelace's show. In the show, Lovelace presents a flying penguin (actually an Atlantic Puffin) named Sven. After Sven caught the females' attention, Ramón got jealous and wanted to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. After singing his history, Sven shows pity towards Ramón and teaches him "Sventhink" and that he will it, it will be his. When Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul watches Ramón to wish, he opens to mistake Mumble (looking for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees a female adélie penguins named Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. Ramón tries to win her heart, but she is not interested. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies penguins as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realizes that if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart. However, the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort off stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies, Sven starts living with the penguins, Ramón introduces Carmen to his friends, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. The movie ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Personality Shy, quiet, silent and timid, Rinaldo does not speak much, and stays at the back of the Amigos for the most part. He tries to avoid stopping Ramón from saying rude things, so he doesn't get involved in any altercations. Rinaldo is the member of his group to have less lines on the films, due to his timidness. Despite his shyness, he does not have trouble on making friends, and his favorite hobby is to hang out with his friends. He enjoys spending time with his friends, and joking aorund with them. Like the rest of the Amigos, Rinaldo is playful and loves to make jokes, as seen he jokingly asked if Mumble would sing to force Lovelace help him after his banishment, as Lovelace still had his hatred of Mumble at that time, only disappearing later on the film. He also has a reserved demeanor, which hides a burning sense of justice and a refusal to let injustice or oppression have its way. This is seen after Mumble drived Gloria away to protect her, Ramón (not understanding that Mumble had good intention) ran his beak and claimed Gloria would be better without Mumble, Rinaldo put Ramón's head at his place, claiming that Mumble was suffering too much. Though he is not the most perceptive of the Amigos (with this function beloging to Lombardo), Rinaldo seems to be the most suspicious, as seen after Lovelace confess the truth about his history, and Rinaldo claimed to have knew it was all lies. Appearence Rinaldo's appearence is like a normal adélie penguin, but a flat, black and blue pieces of feathers as a hair. He also has pink eyes. Relationships Ramón Coming soon! Nestor, Lombardo and Raul Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Lovelace Coming soon! Sven Coming soon! Erik, Atticus and Bo Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Memphis Coming soon! Norma Jean Coming soon! Trivia * His name was originally going to be "Renaldo". * In the GBA version of the first film video game, he has no hair. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Predators Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sidekicks Category:Optimists Category:MAD Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Provoker Category:Bond Creator Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Insecure Category:Martyr Category:Poor Category:Determinators Category:Fragmental Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bond Protector Category:Inconclusive Category:Stalkers Category:Mischievous